Marik's Millennium Rod
by Lord Fluffy's Rin
Summary: Me, the author stealing the Millennium Rod for my own purposes heh heh heh
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Yugioh characters belong to someone else, not me! And if the owner does get offended, don't sue me! I'm just a person who loves your stuff so much I wrote fanfiction, please don't sue, I buy your manga isn't that enough for you!!!????  
  
Author Notes: I thought of this one while answering an opinion to a crossover story in the Dragon Knights section. This is my 1st fic outside the Dragon Knights section and I hope it'll be good. I don't know if I should make this shonen ai or not, review and tell me if I should. I'ma also accepting suggestions for plots, crossovers, and other things.  
  
Marik's Millennium Rod  
  
On top of a tall building at night during the Battle City Tournament, a pink puff of smoke explodes and out pops a girl with long red hair wearing cargos, and a blue hoodie. She cackles as she looks around her surroundings. "Yes, I do believe this will be fun!" She turns abruptly and looks out in front of her and says, "oh? Hello, my name is Lord Fluffy's Rin. I am the infamous author of this fic and plan on doing many things with this dear ficcy here."  
  
Lord F's Rin (I'm way too lazy to write fluffy's so you just get F's) goes back to looking around her and spots Kaiba Corp. "Hmm.....I think I'll have some fun before I get to work." With that statement, Lord F's Rin jumps the few buildings in her way and enters Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Hey Seto?" Mokuba addresses his elder brother. Seto turns his head as he walks down a hallway. "Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"Well...you know how you always stay late and never come home with me?" Seto, in his white, sexy, yummy trench coat (otherwise known as a trenchy) stares back ahead of him. The little Kaiba continues, "why cant you ever come home early?" The Kaiba in the sexy trenchy enters a control room. After he sits down and is all comfy he answers, "I have research Mokuba. Do you really think that I would prefer to stay here 24/7 instead of at our mansion?"  
  
"Seto, sometimes I do think that." Mokuba looks down at the hard tiled floor and sniffles. "You hardly ever come home and I'm starting to think that you'd rather stay here and work on your stupid Duel Monsters illusions and strategies than with me."  
  
"Uh sorry to break up this dramatic event but this is really more about me stealing Marik's Millennium Rod than a whimsy pimsy argument between brothers." Lord F's Rin pops out of her pink smoke bubble and lands in between the Kaiba brothers. "Hey where'd you come from!?" Mokuba shouts as he points his finger at the chibified version of LFR. (So what, everyone gets lazy)  
  
Seto, in his oh so yummy trenchy stands up and says, "yes, I'd also like to know who you are."  
  
"Well, ya see...." LFR sweat drops as she scratches the back of her head nervously and stammers, "I uh...lets just say that I want to own your cute little ass for my selfish reasons Seto...heh heh."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!!? I don't even know you!"  
  
"You do now!" LFR takes a stamp out of nowhere with permanent ink on it that inscribes the following: Property of LORD FLUFFY'S RIN! She shoves Mokuba out of the way and yanks off Seto's pants, stamping her seal on his oh so sexy ass! "What the fuck!!!???" Seto pulls his pants back up and hides in a dark corner. "Stay away from me you evil bitch!"  
  
"Oh I don't think so Seto." LFR chuckles evilly as she takes a step towards her new property. "Dear god no, stay away!" LFR grabs Seto by his trenchy collar and drags him to her "special play room."  
  
How do you like the 1st chapter?????? I did it at 3 in the morning so don't get all pissy at me for odd-ness. And if you got offended that I took dear  
Seto off to rape him then...well...it is just fanfiction so it's your  
problem that your mad. 


	2. Plotting Ends As Action Begins

Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me!! ACK!  
  
Author Notes: Thanks to the 1st three reviewers, you've motivated me to stay up till 3 am again writing this. Actually I don't think it'll take THAT long. But no doubt I'll be staying up because of all my other fanfics.  
  
Marik's Millennium Rod Chapter 1 Plotting Ends As Action Begins  
  
"Lets see...got Seto tied up in the back room? Check! Made some author allies? Check!" LFR crosses off more on her list as she paces back and forth in her room/ Seto's old room. "All I gotta do now is find Marik and steal his lovely ahem... Millennium "Rod" *cough cough*" She chucks the list over her shoulder and summons for her loyal slave, Naraku.  
  
"You uh...called?"  
  
LFR turns around and faces her slave. *cough bitch cough* "Ah yes, Naraku. I need you to... "entertain" my latest guest, Seto. And this time don't go too rough on him like you did Soujirou last time." Naraku bows regretfully and walks to where the Kaiba is tied up cruelly to a bed. LFR slaps her hands together as pink smoke envelopes her, all the while sinister laughter rises in the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Marik is lounging peacefully in his hot tub when word gets out that a strange woman with red hair is parading through the place laughing hysterically about how sexy Yuu Matsuura is. "Just take care of her you incompetent morons! Can't you see that I'm relaxing?" Marik's servants bow before exiting to deal with this odd girl.  
  
"NO! Leave my Thatz plushie alone!!!" LFR bops a guard on the head with her plastic Fam wand she got from Ebay. "Nobody touches my plushies unless you're my special bitch and I give you permission, besides none of you are bishies!!!!"  
  
"STOP HER!" A guard yells moments before getting bonked with a Fam wand. "Oh no Mikey! You'll pay for that you witch!" LFR just shakes her head as she bops him too, bouncing off the walls to get to her "rod". "MUAHAHAHAHAH! I'll have you and your Millennium Rod yet!"  
  
"Marik sir, the odd girl has gotten past the inner hallways and is headed this way."  
  
Marik looks disinterested at his servant as he scrubs his little toes with a wash cloth. (I know, I know it makes me chuckle to imagine Marik washing his toes but hey...its comedy for me.) "Let this girl come, it could be possible she is willing to make a deal with the Ancient Egyptian God Cards."  
  
"YOOHOO! Oh Marik poo where are you!!!?" LFR storms in, breaking down the door with her Fam wand. "Is Marik poo enjoying his little scrubby dubby time?" Marik looks at LFR with one eyebrow raised in puzzlement. "Who the hell are you?" The very hyper author of this fic walks up to the hot tub and grins evilly as she asks, "you wouldn't by chance be generous enough to...uh....GIVE me your Millennium "Rod" *snicker snicker* would you?" The Egyptian's eyebrow raises even farther at this question as he drops the wash cloth with a sploosh.  
  
"Hmm..." Marik gains a business like glance as he rubs his chin. "I could perhaps wager in a deal with you if you have what I want."  
  
"Oh I got what you want right here Marik poo...heh heh"  
  
"Then give me what I want and I will give you the Millennium Rod." Muffled snickering is heard from LFR as she pulls out a fake Egyptian God Card. (Which one should it be? Obelisk The Tormenter or...the one Yugi's got? Ah what the heck, Obelisk works fine by me.) "Is this what you want?" LFR taunts Marik, waving the fake card in front of him. He tries to snatch for it but only gains a slip and dunk into the water.  
  
After emerging, Marik grabs a towel and gets out of his hot tub. "You have a deal, but if you are deceiving me..." He holds out his "rod" and stares at LFR before finishing, "then there will be no mercy on what I decide your fate will be." LFR shrugs her shoulders and swaps for the yummy Millennium "Rod."  
  
"YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!! It is all mine!" LFR jumps for joy, but returns to normal insanity when she remembers there's a bishonen she can enslave. "Oh Marik...how about another deal?"  
  
Well chapter one's done! In only 47 minutes too yay! Well thanks for the reviews and I hope I'ma not going overboard here by all this "rod" stuff.  
Hey, that's what you get when you watch 3 straight solid hours of anime  
like Meison Ikkoku(I hope I spelled it right) and Excel Saga. 


End file.
